No Fighting In The War Room
"No Fighting In The War Room" is the nineteenth campaign level of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare in which SAS/Marine forces infiltrate a missile control silo taken over by Russian Ultranationalists. Walkthrough The player will start the level in the air vents. Follow Sgt. Griggs and Capt. Price until dropping down. Follow the team into a few rooms with guards in them. There will be a large number of guards in one room. The player can run forward in the room where they pour out, or fight them then move on. Follow the team until reaching a room with lots of boxes. The player will then have to go to one of the mini-silo's. Be utmost careful, since in all doorways an enemy will come out. Follow it until Captain Price says "Go, Go, Go!" Then the player should reach a room with a huge metal door. Gaz will say something for the first time. The door will open. Eliminate all targets until the "all clear" signal is given. In the wall to the right will be a basement. Go to the end of the brick wall and plant the C4 on the wall. Stand clear then blow it up. Breach into the ICBM (Intercontinental ballistic missile) control room. Once clear someone will say "Tango Down" then type the codes. Wait. Then Gaz will say he's taking heavy fire at the vehicle depot. Follow Price to the elevator lift (there will be some reinforcement guards too). Then help them in the vehicle depot. The player will exit there. Depending on the difficulty being played, the player has different amounts of time to disarm the missiles: Recruit- 15 minutes Regular or Hardened- 11 minutes Veteran- 9 minutes After Command announces that the player has a certain amount of time to upload the abort codes, the timer begins. There are only five checkpoints in all and they must be reached before a certain time, or else the game will not save. For Veteran, the first checkpoint is at the bottom of the staircase leading to the lower level. The player must get here by 7:00 or sooner. The second checkpoint is at the end of the large room full of boxes - if the player reaches the end where it is darkly-lit with red light by 6:30, the game will save. The third checkpoint is reached at the end of the forked straightaway (where the player enters the missile silos) and must be reached by no later than 5:30. The fourth checkpoint is activated if the timer is at no less than 2:30 ''after ''the silo doors have opened. The wall that the player must breach with the C4 has to be reached with at least 1:00 remaining on the clock. If the player does not reach these checkpoints quickly enough, he will still be allowed to continue. But if he dies or runs out of time, then he will be sent back to the previous checkpoint he reached. Weaponry Starting Loadout M4A1 with holographic sight, laser pointer and M203. Found in Level M4A1 CaC 4.png|M4A1. Used by Capt. Price and SAS G36ciwi.png|G36C. Used by Gaz and Ultranationalists G3iwi.png|G3. Used by Ultranationalists MW Weapon AK47.png|AK-47. Used by Ultranationalists MP5iwi.png|MP5. Used by SAS and marines Uziiwi.png|Mini-Uzi. Used by Ultranationalists M249iwi.png|M249. Used by Ssgt. Griggs M1014iwi.png|M1014. Used by Ultranationalists M9iwi.png|M9. Dropped by enemies in Last Stand Plot Captain Price and the team crawl through the vents and then drop down to infiltrate the mission control silo. They fight their way through, shooting the many, many enemies that are defending the main control room. The team has to work fast, lest they risk being killed by another missile, of which the fire would burn the entirety of the place. Once they reach a secure room, they move on to a large blast door which Gaz opens. Once through, they wipe out the remaining enemy troops and blow a hole through the wall with C4 giving the team access to the main control room, where Soap types in the abort codes. Once they have saved the 41,000,000 people, they see Imran Zakhaev leaving in a helicopter. The team briskly leaves, ready to make their getaway. Tips *Night vision is very useful since for the whole mission there will be little lighting. *Take the side routes when going down passageways, there may be more enemies but there is also a lot more cover (great for Veteran). The left side route is best since it is straight with a big box in the middle for cover. *Keep an eye on the timer. The timer gives the player quite a generous amount of time. Another good time-saving trick is to go through the slow-opening blast door as soon as it's opened wide enough to admit one person. *There is a checkpoint save right when reaching the end of the stairs. Strangely, it can only be triggered if the player goes through without using night-vision. If it still doesn't get triggered, try going the whole level before that part (it's rather short don't worry). This tip can save lots of frustration when going through on Veteran. *As soon as the player reaches the missile launching area of the complex, there will be very little cover, so the use of flashbangs is advised. Enemy Intelligence *'Laptop 29' is near the beginning of the level. After dropping into the toilets, turn left and continue down a corridor. On the player's left, when continuing down the hallway is a small meeting room with the laptop at the end of the table. If the player gets to the stairs, he/she has gone too far. *'Laptop 30' is in the main control room (where the player enters the abort codes), it is located in another small meeting room on the end of the table. The room has the same map that the main screen shows. Xbox 360 Achievements *'The Ultimatum ' is obtained by completing the two previous missions and the current mission on veteran difficulty. *'Eyes and Ears' is achieved by obtaining all enemy intelligence. Transcript See No Fighting In The War Room/Transcript Gallery File:War room.jpg|Fighting in the nuke launch pads File:No_Fighting_in_the_War_Room_Screen_1.jpg|A screen in the War Room File:No_Fighting_in_the_War_Room_Screen_2.jpg File:No_Fighting_in_the_War_Room_Screen_3.jpg File:No_Fighting_in_the_War_Room_Screen_4.jpg File:No_Fighting_in_the_War_Room_Screen_5.jpg File:No_Fighting_in_the_War_Room_Screen_6.jpg File:No_Fighting_in_the_War_Room_Screen_7.jpg File:No_Fighting_in_the_War_Room_Wall_Drawing.jpg|A drawing in the War Room File:No_Fighting_in_the_War_Room_Wall_Drawing_2.jpg File:No_Fighting_in_the_War_Room_Wall_Writing.jpg|Writing on the wall in War Room File:No_Fighting_in_the_War_Room_Wall_Writing_2.jpg Trivia *The timer in this level is 7:35am, which is 19 minutes after the timer in "All In," 7:16am. If the player was able to finish "All In" in 19 minutes, the time lapse would be accurate. *When command tells the teams to exfiltrate, it is the exact same quote that command (after knowing the player grabbed the laptop) says in Modern Warfare 2 on the special ops mission "Snatch & Grab". *During the cutscene, Command is explaining about the launch control room. When he says "That's where you'll need to . . ." it says "Gaz" as the speaker. *This is the only level where Griggs uses an MP5. Sometimes he is seen with an unsuppressed MP5, but directly after he drops out of the air vent it disappears. *This is often considered the hardest mission in the game, because of the rooms that feature many sharpshooting enemies attacking from both sides, and the player is strictly timed, forcing them to be constantly aggressive to enemies while navigating the area. In addition, the player may not be awarded any checkpoints if they are too slow, forcing them to start from the beginning if they die. *There is a glitch that sometimes occurs when the player must get through the room that is set ablaze just as Captain Price shuts the door. Sometimes when getting through, Price will still be making the gesture to come in. If the player goes back, Griggs will be frozen completely in place in a running pose. The only way to unfreeze him is to shoot him. It is best to do this with a pistol or the player might get the "friendly fire will not be tolerated" sign. The same may also happen with Cpt. Price before he shuts the door. Another glitch that can occur is that the entire hallway will be set ablaze before the player, Griggs, and Price even get to it. This has only been seen in the PC version. *The room that is set ablaze after Price closes the door is a room with I.C.B.Ms in it, implying that more missiles were launched after the initial 2. If the player doesn't get out of the room fast enough, he/she will be incinerated. *Alternately, the player can use godmode to keep themselves from being incinerated. If the player wishes to stay behind and watch the remaining missiles launch, go to where Price is holding the door open, and double back immediately. Price never shuts the door until the player gets through, even when the missiles launch and the room the player leaves becomes engulfed in flames. Strangely, neither Price nor Griggs get incinerated either and the flames from the launch don't go through the opened door to the next room (where they just idly wait). *When the player goes through the heavy doors, there is a room straight ahead that contains a supercomputer bearing the initials ВАПР (Cyrillic characters), which when transliterated sounds like VOPR—quite obviously modeled after WOPR, from the film WarGames (the Cyrillic alphabet does not have a letter for "W"). *The title of the mission is a reference to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dr_Strangelove#Alternate_ending Dr. Strangelove or: How I learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb]. The original line was "Gentlemen, you can't fight in here! This is the War Room!" *Throughout the level, the player will see dead Russian Loyalists in corners and against walls. The Ultranationalists probably killed them, which would explain how they were in control of the base. *In this mission Gaz will actually be cheeky to Captain Price, when Price notices the door opening slowly he will complain to Gaz who will reply with "Negative sir, but you can try pulling it if it will make you feel better." * Earlier, when Price is asking Gaz to open the door, he starts with "Gaz, we're in position"; however, the subtitles read "Team Two, we're in position". * The randomly generated soldier behind the player is immune to headshots. * The player will spawn with whatever weapons he had during the previous level unless they selected the mission from the mission select screen. * Before the player, Captain Price, and SSgt. Griggs rappel down the ventilation shaft, a SAS soldier will be the first to rappel down. However, he is not seen when the player reaches the bottom. The soldier is instead replaced with a MARSOC operator. * Strangely, while Gaz is leading the American squad, a lone MARSOC operator joins Price's squad. Unlike the Marines visible through the air-vents at the beginning and the control room towards the end of the mission, however, he is vulnerable to enemy fire and can potentially die. *If one noclips out of the vents to see Two-Yankee Six and the other Marines attack the Ultranationalists, one will notice the Marines will simply vanish once they run to a certain spot, because they were not animated to appear far beyond the vent's perspective. *In the Wii version of the game, when the Marine says check the screen, the screen shows a test pattern, whereas in the regular version it shows Russians escaping. *In the mission intro, the map that shows the above-ground and underground sections of the base is inaccurate. The vents that the player repels down are shown as being directly next to the command center at the far end of the facility. However, the player starts out in a different set of vents that are below the barracks and quonset huts that the player assaults first in All In. *It is unknown what happened to the random American soldier behind the player. When running down the steps with the big sign on the wall, he just stops there and disappears after the player carries on through the level. *After uploading the abort codes, the three American soldiers with you just hide behind some cover after running out of a door, then disappear in the same way as the soldier mentioned above. *The door that the soldiers mentioned above run out of opens on its own. *If a claymore is placed in the elevator near the end of the level, it will go through the floor. *Interestingly, the MARSOC/Marines look exactly the same as the Shadow Company soldiers in Modern Warfare 2. This actually makes sense since Shadow company and the Marines are both American. This could mean that Shepherd took the majority of Shadow Company people from the USMC special ops regiment. *If you plant C4 and Claymores whilst moving up in the elevator, the C4 and the Claymores will vibrate. They will stop vibrating once you reach the top. *It is possible for the random Special Ops Marine that accompanies the player, Price and Griggs to be called Sergeant Sullivan. Sergeant Sullivan was your original squad leader in the American campaign of World at War, but it cannot be him because Sullivan died in the campaign of World at War, and he would be at least 70 years old if he had survived up to 2011 (the year in which the game's events take place) Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels Category:Levels